ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (ver by MaxDavydoff89)
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 is the sequel to the hit 2006 and 2009 games. Years after MUA2, Thanos and Black Order declares war to Earth and find Infinty Stones. Gameplay Gameplay is same as MUA2 but with new and old features: From X-Men Legends and MUA * Team Separating * Brigdes and various puzzles * Portal to Hub Improvents: * Momentum: can heal, revive, perform fuisions, and Xtreme moves. Stocks to 10 * Xtrating Point: allows to visit shop and Danger Room, extract beetween points, choose Supporting Heroes, All-New: * Support Heroes: you can call them for 20 sec. and they help you in battle. * Enhancers: you can wear these to add bonus to strike, body and etc, and gain set bonus. Example: Arc Reactor(Body), Mjolnir(Strike), Mutagen(Focus) gives you Uni-Attack * Equipment: Every hero's have a 5 slots, which can be upgraded and change bonus to stats. Plot Act 1 1 year after Nanite Invasion, Thanos and Black Order decide to findInfinity Stones at Earth and Beyond Game begins from Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Spider-Man, fights Ultron and Red Skull who are searching for Infinty Stones at Stark Tower. After Ultron's defeat, Iron Man decide to hide Stones: * Mind Stone - in Xavier's School basement * Reality Stone - in Sanctum Santorum * Power Stone - in Atlantis * Space Stone - in Asgard * Time Stone - in SWORD base - Damocles * Soul Stone - Wakanda 2 months after, Professor X calls Nick Fury to help him to defend X-Mansion from Magneto, Brotherhood: Mystique, Juggernaut, Sabretooth, and Sentinels. It reveals that Supergiant controls Magneto and Brotherhood to reprogram Sentinels. After defeating them all, Black Order stole Mind Stone. Cable joins Alliance. Later, Black Panther calls Alliance for help stop Masters of Evil: Baron Zemo, MODOK, Abomination and Klaw. Supergiant controls them to stole Soul Stone. Masters defeated and Stone is stolen. Black Panther joins Alliance. Doctor Strange call Alliance for help: Supergiant controls Dormammu, Shuma-Gorath, Mephisto and Blackheart to stole Reality Stone. Doctor Strange placed Stone in Chaos Dimension but villans went there for it. After Doctor Strange joins Alliance. Half of Infiniy Gauntlet is assembled. Alliance based on Sanctum Sanctorum. Act 2 Alliance went to Altantis to save Namor from Black Order, Cabal: Red Skull, Mandarin, Dracula, Attuma and brainwashed Atlantians. Alliance destroyed Mind-control machines and stop Cabal. Namor joined Alliance but Power Stone is stolen. Abigail Brand, leader of SWORD calls for help: Black Order, brainwashed Kang, Super-Skrull, Ronan and Gladiantor attacked Damocles. Ghost Rider joined Heroes and stopped villians, but Black Order stoles Time Stone. Asgard attacked by Black Order and freed Doctor Doom, Loki, Malekith and Surtur from custody. Final Stone stolen. Thanos with assembled Infinity Gauntlet ready to kill Alliance, but Adam Warlock saves heroes. Act 3 Alliance based at Damocles. Straight away, Captain Mar-Vell calls for help: Black Dwarf and Supergiant attacking Kree homeworld with aid of Galactus. Silver Surfer joined Heroes and stopped villians and Galactus again. With aid of Captain Mar-Vell, Alliance went to Earth for Ultimate Nullifier. But, Corvus Glave and Proxima Midnight conquered USA, Russia and China. Heroes find them, defeated them and take Ultimate Nullifier from Baxter Tower. Final battle against Thanos. Heroes use Ultimate Nullifier and kill Thanos. Infinity Stones was given to Adam Worlock. Playable Characters Costumes * Captain America - NOW!, '''SHIELD Commander * Iron Man - '''Extremis, ANAD * Thor - Modern, NOW! * Hulk - Classic, World War Hulk * Captain Marvel - NOW!, Ms. Marvel * Spider-Man - Classic, Symbiote * She-Hulk - Modern, A-Force * Sentry - Modern, Void * Wolverine - Astonishing, Old Man Logan * Cyclops - Astonishing, NOW! * Storm - Modern, Mohawk * Colossus - Astonishing, Unstoppable Colossus, * Gambit - Classic, Death * Psylocke - Classic, NOW! * Iceman - Classic, Age of Apocalypse * Deadpool - Classic, X-Force * Jean Grey - Phoenix, 90's * Nightcrawler - Modern, Age of Apocalypse * Luke Cage - New Avenger, NOW! * Iron Fist - Classic, New Avengers * Moon Knight - NOW!, Mr. Knight * Daredevil - Classic, Netflix * Mr. Fantastic - Classic, FF * Invisible Woman - Classic, FF * Human Torch - Classic, Uncanny Inhumans * The Thing - Classic, FF * Nick Fury - Classic, Nick Fury Jr. * Cable - Modern, NOW! * Black Panther - Modern, Classic * Doctor Strange - Classic, NOW! * Namor - Modern, Phoenix Five * Ghost Rider - Classic, ANAD * Doctor Doom - Classic, FF * Magneto - Classic, NOW! * Loki - Siege, NOW! * Ronan - Annihilation, Modern * Mandarin - Modern, Classic * Ultron - Classic, Age of Ultron * Hawkeye - Modern, Classic * Black Widow - Classi'''c, Elena Belova * Blade - '''Modern, Ultimate * Beast - Astonishing, NOW! * Angel - Modern, Archangel * Jubilee - 90's, Vampire Support * Ant-Man * Wasp * Wonder Man * Spider-Woman * Kitty Pryde * Rouge * Bishop * Havok * Jessica Jones * Elektra * Punisher * Ronin NPCs *Hank Pym - supply customer *Jocasta - informator *Professor X *Maria Hill *Dr. Moira McTaggert *Clea *Wong *Abigail Brand *Sydren *HERBIE *Forge Bosses #Magneto #Sabretooth #Juggernaut #Mystique #Baron Zemo #MODOK #Klaw #Abomination #Dormammu #Mephisto #Shuma-Gorath #Blackheart #Red Skull #Mandarin #Dracula #Attuma #Kang #Ronan #Super-Skrull #Gladiator #Loki #Malekith #Surtur #Doctor Doom #Black Dwarf #Supergiant #Corvus Glave #Proxima Midnight #Ebony Maw #Thanos Levels Act One # Stark Tower # X-Mansion #Wakanda City #Chaos Dimenison Act Two #Atlantis #SWORD Base #Asgard Act Three #Kree Homeworld #New York #Titan Ruins Sumulator Missions * Captain America ** Boss: Red Skull ** Level: HYDRA Base * Iron Man ** Boss: Crimson Dynamo ** Level: SHIELD Base * Thor ** Boss: Loki ** Level: Jotunheim * Hulk ** Boss: Abomiantion ** Level: Desert Base * Captain Marvel ** Boss: Ronan ** Level: Black Astra * Spider-Man ** Boss: Green Goblin ** Level: Oscorp * She-Hulk ** Boss: Taskmaster ** Level: Battleworld * Senrty ** Boss: Iron Patriot ** Level: Football Stadion * Wolverine ** Boss: Omega Red ** Level: Weapon X * Cyclops ** Boss: Havok ** Level: Utopia * Storm ** Boss: Shadow King ** Level: Astral Plane * Colossus ** Boss: Juggernaut ** Level: X-Mansion * Gambit ** Boss: Sebastian Shaw ** Level: Hellfire Club * Psylocke ** Boss: Silver Samurai ** Level: Harada Penthouse * Iceman ** Boss: Pyro ** Level: X-Mansion Yard * Deadpool ** Boss: Arcade ** Level: Murderworld * Jean Grey ** Boss: Deathbird ** Level: Shi'ar Throne Room * Nightcrawler ** Boss: Azazel ** Level: Germany * Luke Cage ** Boss: Cottonmouth ** Level: Harlem * Iron Fist ** Boss: Shao Lao ** Level: Kun Lun * Moon Knight ** Boss: Daredevil ** Level: Shadowland * Daredevil ** Boss: Kingpin ** Level: Fisk Tower * Mr. Fantastic ** Boss: Doctor Doom ** Level: Doom Castle * Invisible Woman ** Boss: Lucia Von Bardas ** Level: Baxter Building * Human Torch ** Boss: Sandman ** Level: New York Beach * The Thing ** Boss: Rhino ** Level: Zoo * Nick Fury ** Boss: MODOK ** Level: AIM Helicarrier * Cable ** Boss: Stryfe ** Level: Apocalypse Tower * Black Panther ** Boss: Klaw ** Level: Wakanda * Doctor Strange ** Boss: Dormammu ** Level: Dark Dimension * Namor ** Boss: Attuma ** Level: Atlantis * Ghost Rider ** Boss: Mephisto ** Level: Mephisto's Realm * Doctor Doom ** Boss: Thanos ** Level: Thanos' Throne * Magneto ** Boss: Apocalypse ** Level: Egypt * Loki ** Boss: Malekith ** Level: Svartalfheim * Ronan ** Boss: Galactus ** Level: Kree Homeland * Mandarin ** Boss: Fing Fang Foom ** Level: Alley of Spirits * Ultron ** Boss: Ultron (Age of Utlron) ** Level: Destroyed New York * Hawkeye ** Boss: Bullseye ** Level: Dark Avengers Tower * Black Widow ** Boss: Elena Belova ** Level: Dark Avengers Tower Exterior * Blade ** Boss: Dracula ** Level: Transilvania * Beast ** Boss: Blob ** Level: Danger Room * Angel ** Boss: Abyss ** Level: Genosha * Jubilee ** Boss: Toad ** Level: X-Mansion Exterior Equipment 1st Slot - Strike 2nd Slot - Defence 3rd Slot - HP 4th Slot - +Momentum Gain 5th Slot - Focus * Captain America ** VIbranium Shield(in Alt. Costume - Proton Shield) - Strike ** Kevlar Armor ** Helmet ** Avengers ID Card ** Super-Soldier Serum * Iron Man ** Repulsor ** Titanium Armor ** Arc Reactor ** Avengers ID Card ** JARVIS(In Alt. Costume - FRIDAY) * Thor ** Mjolnir ** God's Armor ** Helmet ** Avengers ID Card ** Odin's Bless * Hulk ** Fists(In Alt. Costume - Sword) ** Gamma Radiation ** Pants(In Alt. Costume - Armor) ** Avengers ID Card ** Glasses * Captain Marvel ** Energy Fists ** Captain's Costume(In Alt. Costume - Warbird Costume) ** Battle Boots ** Red Belt ** Binary Power * Spider-Man ** Webshootes ** Suit ** Mask ** Avengers ID Card ** Utility Belt * She-Hulk ** Fists ** Uniform ** Gamma Radiation ** Avengers ID Card ** Lawyer's Documents * Sentry ** Power of Milltion Suns ** Uniform ** Belt ** Avengers ID Card ** Cape * Wolverine ** Claws ** X-Uniform(In Alt. Costume - Old Jeans) ** Mask(In Alt. Costume - Jacket) ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Cyclops ** Visor ** X-Uniform ** Mask ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Storm ** Atmokinesis ** X-Uniform(In Alt. Costume - Mohawk Costume) ** Crown(In Alt. Costume - Mohawk) ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Colossus ** Steel Skin ** X-Uniform ** (In Alt. Costume - Helmet of Juggernaut) ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Gambit ** Cards ** X-Uniform(In Alt. Costume - Wears of Horseman) ** Staff ** X-Men ID Card(In Alt. Costume - Bless of Apocalypse) ** X-Gene * Psylocke ** Psy-blade ** X-Uniform(In Alt. Costume - Old Jeans) ** Telepathy ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Iceman ** Criogenesis ** Ice Body ** Ice Gloves(In Alt. Costume - Spikes) ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Deadpool ** Katanas and Guns ** Uniform ** Mask ** Teleporting Device ** Healing Factor * Jean Grey ** Telepathy ** X-Uniform ** Phoenix Force ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Nightcrawler ** Swords ** X-Uniform ** Teleportation ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Luke Cage ** Power Punch ** Yellow Shirt ** Jeans ** Avengers ID Card ** Heroes of Hire Number * Iron Fist ** Shao-Lao's Heart ** Suit ** Mask ** Avengers ID Card ** Iron Fist * Moon Knight ** Moon Boomerang ** Chestplate (In Alt. Costume - Tuxedo) ** Coat (In Alt. Costume - White Boots) ** Utility Belt ** Baton * Daredevil ** Batons ** Suit ** Mask ** Lawyer's Documents ** Sunglasses * Mr. Fantastic ** Polymorphy ** Uniform ** F4 Disk ** F4 ID Card ** Unstable Molecules * Invisible Woman ** Invisibility ** Uniform ** F4 Disk ** F4 ID Card ** Unstable Molecules * Human Torch ** Pyrokinesis ** Uniform(In Alt. Costume - Inhumans Uniform) ** F4 Disk ** F4 ID Card ** Unstable Molecules * The Thing ** Rock Skin ** Uniform ** F4 Disk ** F4 ID Card ** Unstable Molecules * Nick Fury ** RIfle ** SHIELD Uniform ** Eyepatch ** SHIELD ID Card ** Nanites * Cable ** Viper Gun ** Uniform ** Time Travel Device ** Askani Training ** Telekinesis * Black Panther ** Vibranium Claws ** Vibranium Armor ** Vibranium Mask ** Kimoyo Card ** Dora Milaje * Doctor Strange ** Eye of Agamotto ** Wearings of Doctor ** Cloak of Levitaion ** Avengers ID Card ** Magic Powers * Namor ** Sceptre ** Uniform of King(In Alt. Costume - Trousers) ** Foot Winds ** F4 ID Card ** Unstable Molecules * Ghost Rider ** Chain ** Leather Jacket ** Spirit of Vengeance ** Bike(In Alt. Costume - Muslecar) ** Gloves * Doctor Doom * Magneto ** Magnekinesis ** Helmet ** Uniform ** Metal Scraps ** X-Gene * Loki ** Scepter ** Green Suit ** Helmet ** Blood of Ice Giant ** Cape * Ronan ** Universal Weapon ** Kree Armor ** Helmet ** Kree Army ** General Patch * Mandarin ** Makluan Power Rings ** Smoking(In Alt. Costume - Classic Wearings) ** Interceptor Ray ** Makluan Skin ** Makluan Tech * Ultron ** Blasters ** Vibranium Body ** Portable Reactor ** Collective Mind ** Army of Bots * Hawkeye ** Bow ** Suit ** Quiver ** Avengers ID Card ** Arrows * Black Widow ** Gloves ** Suit ** Rope ** Avengers ID Card ** SHIELD ID Card * Blade ** Sword ** Coat ** Gloves ** Daywalker ** Sunglasses * Beast ** Furry Claws ** X-Uniform ** Orbital RC ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Angel ** Wings ** X-Uniform ** ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene * Jubilee ** Plasmoid Generation ** Coat ** Sunglasses ** X-Men ID Card ** X-Gene Rating Rated T for violence, mild language, blood.